


Apple Bobbing

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Happy Halloween y'all, M/M, ahahaha please end me now, brolly's always eager for a horny trunks, i've got exams coming up so i might as well post it before i start stressing out, idc that it's not halloween, letting off all my sexual tension, trunks is a kinky ass teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Broly puts his lover's mouth to better use.





	Apple Bobbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinySprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/gifts).



> i’m a terrible human being, please end me <3
> 
> i don’t even celebrate halloween, but— fuck it, happy halloween everyone XD
> 
> gifted to tinysprite because her broly/trunks fics are goals, and i love her writing so much <3
> 
> (thanks to big sis alphalightbearer for proof-reading)
> 
> *if anyone's wondering why i posted this before halloween, it's because my exams are close, so i wanted to get this out before i lose my shit throughout november -.-;

* * *

There was certainly a first time for everything, and today was one such occasion; October 31st was the first Halloween Trunks and Broly had the pleasure of celebrating, the first Halloween party his mother had hosted, and the first time Trunks felt himself relax, even whilst having Broly at his side like an obedient dog.

Socialising was something that Broly was not comfortable with, however.  One moment, he was pledging to kill Kakarot (who hardly liked to be addressed as such), and the next, that is, roughly a year later, he was being greeted by the man he sought to kill, welcomed with a smile like they were old friends.

Although the majority of the Earth-raised Saiyan’s friends expressed some distrust towards the once murderous Saiyan, it was hardly shown whenever Trunks was at his partner’s side. The lavender-haired teen from the future had experienced plenty of heartache throughout his life, so it was unanimously decided that they’d make this occasion fun and memorable.

The youngest members of the Son and Briefs families, innocent and oblivious to Broly’s previous actions, were the most enthusiastic about making the Saiyan feel at home, the young boys happily chattering away about some nonsense to Broly, who could only politely nod and appear to show some interest in their conversations.

As Trunks (his younger self; a spitting image) and Goten (who shared a strong resemblance to Kakarot) talked about what people typically did for Halloween — making sure to express their excitement for trick-or-treating, Broly scanned the many faces that he recognised, yet couldn’t place a name to, in search of his lover—

 _Lover_ … The term made the passive Saiyan’s cheeks flare with colour. He still hadn’t come to accept this step in their relationship. What had started as a crush upon their first meeting grew to become something closer, and in the end, Broly found himself here on Earth, living under the same roof as Trunks, and having his affection whole-heartedly reciprocated. 

And Oh Kami was his love returned… Upon coming clean to Trunks, fully ascended and under the assumption that he’d be able to kill the half-caste and move along, the confession whispered from his lover’s lips threw those plans aside. On numerous occasions he had expressed his doubt for Trunks’ honesty (Broly didn’t think he’d lie, but he still struggled to understand why Trunks felt this way), and every time, he attempted to ease the Saiyan’s fears, until he’d finally said those three words that made Broly’s heart skip a beat.

Once again, the heat rising to Broly’s cheeks was overwhelming. Their actions after that were… Well, something that he’d rather not think about in public. Only his ascended self could be so shameless in claiming Trunks as his own, but in the end, they’d officially become lovers, and Trunks seemed all the more cheerful, as if he was pleased at this outcome; not to say Broly wasn’t, but he was much too embarrassed to admit this fact.

Commotion arising from elsewhere brought Broly out of his thoughts, and he found that Trunks and Goten had disappeared (thankfully, as he didn’t feel comfortable answering questions about why he was as red as a tomato). Following the noise, he came to a toddler’s paddling pool filled with water, several different sized apples floating about as the two children attempted to snag one with their teeth.

Goku had been the first to succeed (which explained all the cheering), although by the looks of it, he hadn’t had the chance to savour this victory, struggling to untie the fabric that bound his wrists together. Bulma eventually came to help him, sighing at how enthusiastically he begun to snack on the apple, before realising Broly was both present, and unaware of what was happening.

“It’s a game we play on Earth for Halloween,” she casually explained, not directly addressing Broly. Like she was reading from a pre-written script, her attention was on the boys fighting over one particular apple at the edge of the inflatable pool. “You have to grab apples with your teeth, whilst your hands are tied behind your back. Not the most inventive game, but—“ 

She glanced at Broly, spotting a faint smile edging onto his face, and took a bite out of an apple she’d saved, bringing the Saiyan back to the present. “It’s always fun to watch.”

Almost afraid that she’d read him like an open book, Broly nodded solemnly, trying to maintain a calm facade. It shortly became known that it was impossible to keep up, however, as he found himself smiling with the rest of the group as the boys struggled to catch anything.

The two finally caught an apple each — to the chuckles and polite applause of their mothers, and the next pair took their place, to Broly’s surprise. He wasn’t certain if he was more surprised to see Trunks, ready and eager like a child, or his father Vegeta, seeming to believe this was a serious competition that he was eager to win, but regardless, they were an odd duo to be seen together in such a childish game.

Broly swallowed a growing lump in his throat; he was concerned, but only because he found himself focussed on his lover, who shot him a smile before dunking his head. His first attempt to pull out an apple was only a momentary success: he kept a hold on the apple for a few seconds before losing it, and dived back for another go.

The fact that he seemed to be taking this so seriously made the Saiyan feel embarrassed. Even if it was an innocent game, the way Trunks had looked at him made Broly think that there was some kind of ulterior motive in play.

Vegeta scrambled to grab one, but failed, splashing water onto his offspring, before he went back to finding his own, likely cursing at the difficulty of this game. He managed to grab one, but wasn’t able to pull it out of the pool, and continued to focus on grabbing the nearest ones and pulling them out.

Trunks appeared to have a different technique in mind, snatching an apple from his father in an attempt to steal it away, but he struggled to get past Vegeta’s defences; he was determined not to lose.

Before Bulma managed to call a halt on their contest to declare it as a tie, Trunks’ head snapped out of the pool, biting into an apple with an obvious grin plastering his face. It seemed like he’d done it with ease, and Broly was certain that the prolonging of this game was on purpose, as he tried to calm himself down.

Soaked, teeth sunk into a wet apple, hair sticking to his face, a look of accomplishment and pride in his eyes, the Saiyan felt like this was on purpose; that Trunks had taken up this challenge on purpose, that he wanted to see how long his partner could last. And hell, even if that wasn’t Trunks’ plan, he sure as hell succeeded in torturing Broly with the sight.

Managing to slip out of the restraints, Trunks wandered up to his partner, taking a proper bite of his apple, before offering some to Broly. He gave a shy “thank you” in response, grateful for the baggy pants and layers he was wearing. Spotting Kakarot offering some of his apple to Vegeta (the losing Saiyan seemed somewhat flustered at the offer, but took it anyway), Broly cautiously chewed on his own piece, leaning close to Trunks.

“Was that on purpose?” He whispered, impossible for anyone — save for Trunks — to hear. The half-Saiyan was quiet, and Broly felt embarrassed to have made such an assumption, until he noticed the faintest hint of a blush dotting his partner’s cheeks.

“Maybe…” Trunks murmured, struggling to keep a laid-back facade. “Was it obvious?”

His lover was certainly clever, Broly had to admit, as he pulled away strands of Trunks’ hair, smirking. “Only to me.”

The colour on Trunks’ cheeks darkened at how he felt himself being watched by Broly, currently overflowing with ki; whatever inhibitions he had earlier were extremely close to being thrown out the window. Pulling Trunks into his embrace, Broly murmured into his lover’s hair, “Can you feel how hard I am right now? That’s all because of that little stunt you pulled, you know.”

With how hot Trunks’ face was, he was surprised that he could still feel cold water dripping down the back of his neck. He expected his hair to be completely dry with the strength of which his cheeks burnt. “B-Broly, not here in front of everyone…”

The half-Saiyan’s excuses were meaningless; they’d since moved away from the group to speak more openly, and Broly doubted that anyone would be watching (and if they were, he was going to smash their skulls open like a piñata), but he was still considerate of his lover’s worries as he picked Trunks up nonchalantly, thrown over one shoulder.

Trunks pounded onto his lover’s shoulder blade, but before he could voice his embarrassed protests, a large hand separated his legs, and made a very obvious point to palm his covered crotch teasingly.

“Why don’t you show me how good you are with that mouth in _private_ , then?”

* * *

Refusing Broly was like defying gravity, as Trunks had learnt early on in their relationship. If Broly wanted something, he’d do anything to get it, and whilst that could be considered a bad thing, it also made their private moments all the more interesting. His ideas were lewd (obviously), but also beyond the teen’s rational thoughts, yet the prospect of fulfilling them made Trunks eager.

So when Broly had brought him to his lover’s room, pinned him against the door and kissed him fervently, Trunks had no oppositions to this. His bedroom was a decent size, but the bed itself would likely break upon Broly’s weight, which seemed to be the reason why he chose this to be their destination.

Although Trunks’ hair was still damp, it hardly seemed to deter Broly from pulling and tugging at the roots of his lover’s hair to draw out beautiful sounds from him, or to deepen their kiss. Trunks was all too willing to let Broly do as he pleased; perhaps it was his adolescent hormones working on overdrive that made him such a pathetic slut for Broly, or perhaps he really did enjoy being used like this, but it mattered little to him at this point in time.

The main issue at hand for him, was the fact that he was feeling really uncomfortable in his clothes, and he didn’t want Broly to rip his Capsule Corp jacket to shreds.

Tentatively removing his hands from the Saiyan’s chest, he peeled off his jacket, cursing mentally as the cuffs clung to his wrists. Broly quickly caught sight of his lover’s attempts, and let out a husky laugh, pulling at lavender hair once again. “Who said you could strip down?”

“H-Huh? What do you mean by that?” He was both cold wearing the wet denim jacket (along with the rest of his clothes), and felt way too constricted with his pants and boots still on. 

“The night’s still young, Princess,” he whispered, the stupid nickname making Trunks’ cheeks flushed, “there’s still plenty to do.”

Broly’s teasing words, dancing around his true intentions always irritated Trunks. He always did it whenever they were in situations like this (although they were usually followed by a hot, steamy fuck), and remaining in the dark about his ideas never failed to bring a scowl to the half-caste’s face.

However, he didn’t have to wait long to find out what Broly was planning, as he was swiftly flipped around, the jacket that hung from his wrists, now serving to tie his hands behind his back. The Saiyan let out a pleasant growl as he licked his partner’s earlobe, seemingly pleased with this outcome. “Can’t let that mouth of yours go to waste, right, Princess?~”

Trunks’ cheeks turned as red as the apple he’d been eating, and he felt his throat dry all too quickly. It wasn’t like he was against the idea, but he knew Broly would make it as tortuous (and pleasurable) as possible, and how he felt his dick ache at the mere thought, he’d prefer be fucked hard and fast, rather than delay it.

The half-caste was silenced of his complaints once Broly’s tail had worked its way to the prominent bulge confined in his pants, and he was forced to let out a breathless groan as it curled itself around his own length. The Saiyan knew how to push Trunks’ buttons, and he certainly wasn’t afraid to do so.

“How about this, Princess?” The lips against the lobe of his ear were distracting him from the pleasure of that tail, but Broly’s deep, rough voice still managed to keep Trunks’ attention (albeit barely). 

“If you do a good job using that mouth of yours—“ Broly made an obvious implication by slapping his lover’s ass without shame, “—I’ll give you a reward for being such an obedient little slut~”

Although Trunks hadn’t caught onto most of the Saiyan’s words, the crude remark was something he hadn’t missed, and he shivered involuntarily at his lover’s language. Broly’s words were more of a turn-on than an insult for the adolescent for reasons he couldn’t explain. Maybe he loved being labelled a slut, or he enjoyed hearing Broly purr in his ear, but whatever the reason, Trunks always found himself compliant with his lover’s wishes, and he weakly nodded in response to the Saiyan’s suggestion, letting himself be brought over to the bed.

Even if Trunks hadn’t heard most of what Broly had said, by the fact that Broly was sitting on his bed, and he was left kneeling before his spread legs, it wasn’t impossible to piece together that he wanted to be sucked off, and Trunks, already beyond rational thought, was willing to do so.

Before he could try removing the Saiyan’s bottoms, however, Broly pulled at his hair to grab his lover’s attention. Meeting a pair of clouded baby blue orbs, the Saiyan couldn’t help but smirk at how quickly Trunks had lost his composure; he could probably ask Trunks to open himself up for Broly, leaving nothing to hide, and the half-caste would obey without question.

“Use your mouth, Princess~” Came the low growl from Broly’s lips, once again causing Trunks to shudder. That voice held so much power, it was only natural to submit. Yet whenever he heard those guttural moans that Broly held back from the rest of the world, the sounds only Trunks was allowed to hear, the confirmation that he was pleasuring his lover, it was all worth it.

With the Saiyan’s help, Trunks peeled away Broly’s billowing white pants with his teeth (the smell of his lover’s sweat was filling his body, an almost intoxicating scent), and the material was abandoned once it passed the Saiyan’s knees as the ache in Trunks’ body became too much, and he attempted to taste Broly’s length despite such difficulty to bury himself in his lover’s crotch.

Snickering at Trunks’ eagerness, the Saiyan shifted to give his partner a proper look at what it was he was going to be sucking on, and the lump in Trunks’ throat was swallowed, as the half-caste licked his dry lips anxiously. 

Broly, still pulling on his lover’s hair (he seemed to enjoy how it felt), lead him along, careful in making sure that Trunks wouldn’t choke and struggle against him if he took too much at once. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, of his beautiful lover being forced to suck him off, hands tied behind his back.

Trunks, on the other hand, had little concern for his own wellbeing, save for his cock that was begging for attention. Broly leading him along felt incredibly slow and tedious, and he made this obvious as he shot the Saiyan an annoyed look to express his frustration.

Somewhat conceding to Trunks’ desires, he forced the half-caste to swallow his length until it hit the back of his throat, much to the teenager’s surprise. Broly chuckled slightly as he struggled to take it all comfortably, and pulled Trunks back to examine the darkened cheeks and the tears pricking at the edge of his lover’s eyes. 

“Heh, too much for you, Princess?” He teased, his tail wiping away the droplets that decorated his lover’s face. Trunks shot him a weak glare in response, which only made Broly’s smirk widen. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck your sweet little ass soon enough… Just show me how much you want me~”

Guiding Trunks once again (this time, Broly didn’t torture his lover), the half-caste wrapped his lips around the thick length with a pleased sigh. It was strange how he became accustomed to the heat, taste, and girth of Broly’s cock in his mouth, it became an obsession of his that he was always thankful to have presented before him.

Like a man dying of thirst, Trunks eagerly sucked on his lover’s length, quenching his own thirst of lust as he did so. Teeth scraping along veins, tongue lapping up every drop of premium, and lips sucking on the cherry tip, looking for more to drink.

The hand in his hair tightened its grip, Broly’s breathing became heavy and primal, and his head was lolled back; it was a clear sign that the Saiyan was enjoying this, and Trunks took pleasure in the sight, eager to witness his lover come as he sucked on the length feverishly.

“Fuck, Princess, yes… You’re really desperate for me, aren’t you? I bet you want to suck me dry, but I know how much you like having something in your ass, Princess, so you’ll have to wait until we have more time…”

As the half-caste attempted to force himself to swallow more of the Saiyan’s length (Broly still held him back from taking too much), he rocked his hips against Trunks’ lips with a groan, emptying his load down the adolescent’s throat. Pulling away before he could choke on the come flooding his mouth, he swallowed as much as possible before he let the last few spurts dribble down his face, and stain his shirt (which he hadn’t cared to notice).

Licking up what remained, Trunks barely had any time to recompose himself as Broly shifted, switching their positions. He threw his lover onto the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube the adolescent had stashed under his pillow.

“Get on your hands and knees, Princess,” Broly ordered, pulling his lover’s pants to his ankles, before coating his fingers in lubricant. Without care for himself (or his bed), Trunks immediately followed his orders, awaiting the Saiyan’s next request.

Pleased with how obedient Trunks was being, Broly’s tail curled itself around his lover’s own length, enjoying the embarrassed moan from the half-caste from finally having his weeping cock touched. “You look beautiful like this, Princess,” Broly purred, fingers probing his lover’s entrance. “Like a seasoned whore begging to be fucked~”

The words were intended to distract Trunks from the feeling of several digits stretching him carelessly, and they were doing a perfect job as the adolescent mewled in pleasure at the comparison. “Nnh, yes, Broly… Please, I need you~”

Broly let out a pleased hum uncharacteristically, but Trunks hadn’t the chance to ask before the Saiyan withdrew his fingers and thrust them back into a screaming Trunks. “Those two brats from earlier were telling me all about what you do for Halloween,” he mused, “dressing up and asking for candy. It sounds stupid but it got me thinking—“

His tail tightened around Trunks’ erection, and Broly leaned in close to whisper, “—it got me wondering what I could have you dress up as, you know?” He hadn’t even elaborated on the matter, but the half-caste’s cheeks were already burning at what he knew was going to be said. 

“Maybe I could get you in a pretty little dress for the occasion, Princess, and when it hits midnight, I’ll be balls deep in your ass, tearing your dress to shreds as I pound into you. And you could get into the role fully, Princess~ You could wear sexy underwear and all, that I could rip apart with my teeth~”

Much like a Beauty and The Beast scenario, Trunks could picture Broly’s beast-like teeth ruining his costume, and he wouldn’t put it past Broly to even sport a pair of fake ears — probably a wolf or something — just to torment him. 

“Or we could stuff your ass with chocolates even, Princess, see how many you can take before I eat you out and fuck you in half-melted chocolate; I bet you’d taste even better with something sweet inside you~”

The other scenario was something he wouldn’t put past Broly either: the wide variety of sweets one could find nowadays was overwhelming, and he could picture Broly watching eagerly as each chocolate slid into his ass, licking his fingers with a shit-eating smirk on his face, before he’d finally begin to feast on the sweets in his lover’s ass, making sure he’d taste every inch of his insides.

“What do you think, Princess?~” He finally purred as he withdrew his fingers, satisfied with his work. The twitching hole before him seemed lost without something to tighten around, but he didn’t plan on making his lover wait, the head of his cock pressing against Trunks’ ass.

“F-Fuck, Broly!” The adolescent cried out as the tail around his length jerked at the same time as Broly thrust into him. He would’ve likely come had the furry appendage not been wrapped around his dick so tightly, but that made it all the more enjoyable, having his climax prolonged. 

“Heh, that wasn’t the answer I was looking for, Princess~”

Trunks failed to throw the Saiyan a threatening glare as Broly, forcing the half-caste to face him, pulled him close and begun biting the sensitive skin covering his Adam’s apple, teasing the adolescent with only shallow thrusts and weak tugs from his tail. The jacket had since loosened out of its knot, and Trunks looked to his lover momentarily for permission, before throwing it away.

“I-I think…” He quietly murmured to the Saiyan, who had since pulled away from his lover’s throat, “I think I want to spend Halloween with just the two of us doing _them_ …” Trunks trailed off, embarrassed to admit that Broly’s suggestions had actually caught his interest and given him ideas of his own. 

Broly’s soft chuckle was the little warning he was given before he was pressed back into the bed, met by the Saiyan’s devilish smile and the dark glimmer in his eyes. Licking his lips as he pulled out once more, he whispered in a tone almost impossible to hear:

“Your mouth is gonna be used for something a _lot_ better than apple bobbing, Princess~”

**Author's Note:**

> (i would actually like to write those "scenarios" sometime -- or see them become a reality *hint hint tinysprite*)
> 
> i have a personal head canon that i was so tempted to bring up for the ending of this-- it's that bulma and vegeta actually bet on who's the seme in their relationship, and vegeta always loses ("i will not accept that MY son is a submissive whore!") so he trains young!trunks in the hopes that he'll be the dom in any relationship he has...
> 
> who actually tops, then? goten or trunks (or both?) <3


End file.
